justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)
|artist = ft. |year = 2017 |pc = / |gc = Orange/Blue |choreo = Céline Kitsais & Céline Baronhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BVSfJVvBxfi/ |perf = Céline Baron (P1) Anthony Despras (P2-C1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BVSfJVvBxfi/ Mehdi Kerkouche (P2-C2) Yohann Hebi Daher (P2-C3) Cain Kitsais (P2-C4)}} "The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)" by ft. is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a city girl and a city boy, who switches place with the Panda in the chorus. The Panda would then switch places with a young Chinese man before Lil Wayne's verse. The young Chinese man then switch places with a cowboy when Lil Wayne's verse ends. Near the end of the song, the cowboy switches places with the city boy. P1 P1 appears to be a city girl, who has turquoise and blue hair tied up to a bun. She wears a pair of sunglasses, a yellow collar with what appears to be a black bell on it, a gold bracelet on her right forearm, a pink tank top bra with a notch in the center, 2 lengths of orange ropes that serve as her makeshift belt, a pair of jeans with 4 large holes in them, an orange glove on her left hand, a pair of pink socks and yellow high heels with black belts. P2 C1 P2 starts and ends off as a city boy with black hair. He wears a turquoise beanie, 2 black necklaces, a yellow shirt, a pink bracelet on his right wrist, a lime green glove on his left hand, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of pink sneakers with black laces. C2 Whenever the chorus starts, P1 pushes P2 off screen and P2 switches places with the panda. The panda has a mohawk that is dyed pink, yellow and turquoise. He also wears 3 orange necklaces, a pink anklet on his left thigh and a light blue glove on his left hand. C3 Before the start of Lil' Wayne's verse, P1 pushes the panda away and the panda switches places with a young Chinese man with black braided hair. He wears a yellow bandanna on his head, a purple tangzhuang suit with pink straps and black shoes. He resembles Lil' Wayne C4 Seemingly after Lil Wayne's verse, P1 pushes P2 away and P2 switches places with a cowboy with black hair. He wears a yellow cowboy hat, a blue denim shirt with turquoise pockets and shoulders, a pink watch on his right wrist, a turquoise glove on his left hand, a pair of black pants and a pair of pink sneakers with black laces. Background The background is a scrolling background which starts with Las Vegas and alternates with it, China, a Wild West town and a city in order, ending with the city. During most of the routine, the music video for the song can be seen in the background. When the chorus starts, the Wild West town turns dark and the background starts flashing neon lights to the beat of the song. Near the end of the song, the Wild West town changes to a city with elements of Chinatown in it. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves '''in this routine. '''Both Gold Moves: * P1: Stretch your arms out and slide to the right. * P2: Do the same as P1, but to the left. TheWayIare_GoldMove.PNG|Both Gold Moves TheWayIare_GoldMoveGIF.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *Bebe Rexha confirmed by Twitter that the song would be featured on the game a few minutes before the start of the Ubisoft E3 2017 conference.https://twitter.com/BebeRexha/status/874352603282452481 *The song was performed by Bebe Rexha during the presentation of at Ubisoft's E3 2017 conference. **This is the the third time an artist supported the announcement of a Just Dance game, after Flo Rida performing Good Feeling and Jason Derulo performing Want To Want Me. *This is the second song by Bebe Rexha in the series, after Hey Mama (as a featured artist). **It is also her first song in the series as a main artist. *This is the first song by Lil Wayne in the main series. **However, if spin-offs are included, it is his fourth after Down, Look at Me Now, and Lollipop from . *This is the second song to feature a music video in the background of the routine the first being Make The Party (Don’t Stop). *The game uses the radio edit, where "xans" and "boobs" (In the line "''Kiss both boobs right before I sign 'em''", which is replaced with "''Kiss kiss ... right before I sign 'em''") are censored. "Bleeding noses" and "doses" are censored separately. *P1 resembles Bebe Rexha. *This is the Panda's fifth appearance in the series. **His first five were C’mon, Timber, I Gotta Feeling and Don’t Stop Me Now (Panda Version). **He was also reused in Happy, albeit as an unplayable background character. *The Panda's appearance in the Just Dance UK thumbnail of the song preview is actually a recolor of the one present in the square and in the Just Dance Now cover for I Gotta Feeling. *The entire western themed portion of the background is eerily similar to Timber's background. The multi-colored flashing silo is even seen. *The preview gameplay for The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) is the third to feature the end of the song. ** It is preceeded by Je sais pas danser and Chantaje. *This song samples I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me). *This is the fifth song to feature interchanging playable coaches, after'' Song 2, ''Uptown Funk, Safe And Sound and Gangnam Style. **However, this is the first song where the coaches switch places and not transform during the routine. **This is also the first routine where the coaches switch places off screen. *This is the sixth song where a coach moves out of the screen, after Night Boat To Cairo, YMCA, 4x4,'' Mahna Mahna, and ''Don't Stop Me Now (Panda Version). *But this is the first time where the coach came back of the screen with an another coach. **However, this is the third song where the coach moves off screen during a routine, after Mahna Mahna, and Don’t Stop Me Now (Panda Version). *The cover seen in Ubisoft’s website shows a dancer different to the one seen in the dance. **The dancer shown can be seen in another unknown routine. *In the E3 menu, the song is simply credited as "The Way I Are". *In some chorus, the line "I just '''wanna' dance with somebody''" appears "I just '''want to' dance with somebody''". Gallery IMG_1237.jpg|''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)'' IMG_1257.jpg|''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)'' on the Just Dance 2018 menu Just dance.jpg|The unknown dancer in the cover song|link=https://www.ubisoft.com/es-mx/game/just-dance-2018/ The-Way-I-Are-Dance-With-Somebody-Bebe-Rexha-Ft-Lil-Wayne Widescreen 293293.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft's website 5938068388a7e3055c8b4568-1.jpg|Different style of the coach on the cover of Ubisoft's Website 5938068388a7e3055c8b45682.jpg|Unknown gameplay for the dancer on the cover The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) 2.jpg|Different pictogram colorhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55VPB9qnhW8 Videos Official Music Video Bebe Rexha - The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) feat. Lil Wayne (Official Music Video) Previews Just Dance 2018 The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) by Bebe Rexha ft. Lil Wayne Official Gameplay THE WAY I ARE (DANCE WITH SOMEBODY) – BEBE REXHA FT. LIL WAYNE JUST DANCE 2018 Full Gameplay References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Bebe Rexha Category:Songs by Lil Wayne Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Céline Baron Category:Anthony Despras Category:Yohann Hebi Daher Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Mehdi Kerkouche